Cat Bite Your Heart
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Kazekage Gaara finally attained the life he long to have but he felt that something was missing. By fate, he bumped into a mysterious feline beauty and she changed his world. Based on Kazekage Gaara's perspective. I don't own Naruto but I love the series and characters.
1. Chapter 1: Faithful Encounter

**_Hi, if you have been following me and reading through my stories. You must have noticed I constantly used of the name "Ashley". Ashley was the name of my late twin sister who passed away a few years ago and she adores anime as much as I do. She loves Gaara in the anime series Naruto so I decided to write how they met. I hope you enjoy it and please hit me up with reviews._**

\- **_Ashalita_**

 **Chapter One: Faithful Encounter**

"Congratulation Gaara…" Temari said, hugging me. "I am so happy you finally settle down with a woman."

"Thanks Temari…" I said, hugging her back. I looked at my new wife and she smile sweetly at me. She was in a stunning white dress and her blue hair hung perfectly down her back and was decorated with glimmering jewels. She also had a pair of cute cat ears and a tail. You are probably wondering what kind a woman I married and why she has cat features? Well, where would I begin?

Kakashi was now Hokage and he wanted to have a Valentine's Day celebration for all the villages. He proclaimed that it was a good way to shake off the horrid thoughts of the war and celebrate the new age of peace. All the kages agreed even me. I want my people to be happy so I agree to such notion but you know me, I am not a party person. This festival was hosted by the Leaf Village so I traveled with my siblings to the Leaf Village. The other villagers are welcome to join us. Baki stayed to watch over the village. I trust him with my life. As we got there, the streets were being decorated by the villages and there were smiles everywhere. We walked into our apartment and settle in. My siblings wanted to check out the streets but I had too much work to do so they left without me. Loneliness was something I hated but for now, I think it wasn't so bad. I needed some peace and quiet. The day hit night and my siblings haven't returned yet.

"I wonder what they are doing." I said to myself. "I hope they are alright." Then I heard something coming up from the rooftops. I walked towards the window and looked up and found figures running. I grabbed my gourd and walked out the room.

Men with masked were running around the village. "Where is she?" One man said. "We need to find her and fast."

"That won't be easy." Another one said. They dashed into every direction, looking for her. I followed them to figure out who are they looking for and why. "THERE SHE IS!" She was staring below at the festive but when she heard the scream, she started running. I didn't see her face. She was covered with a hooded cloak. "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" She dashed through the rooftops until she collapsed to the ground because a kunai pierced her leg. "We got her…" One of the men grabbed her by the collar. "You are not going to run now."

"That is not how you treat a lady." I said, walking towards them. Sand hovered around me as I walked towards them.

"Kazekage…" One ninja said. "Stay away from our business. We are here for the girl…"

The girl stared at me. As I got a closer look at her, her bluish and purplish eyes were filled with fear. She didn't even have shoes and had dirt on her cloak. "Help…" The girl pleaded. "Please… help…"

"You made it my business when you invade this village." I said. "The four great nations are all allies and I won't have this barbaric act continue here in my ally's village."

"Lord Kazekage…" Anko said, dashing towards us with a team of Chunin.

"Shit… We have to retreat for now…" They said, running away.

"Don't let those maggots get away." Anko ordered. The Chunin dashed towards the escapees. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine…" I said, turning to the girl. I asked myself why they want her. She doesn't seem much.

"Do you know her?" Anko asked. I didn't know how to answer that question. I didn't know this girl and I helped her. I don't know why. "Sir…"

"Yes…" I lied, lifting the girl up bridal style. Her eyes were glued on me as hold her. She was cold, cold as ice. But her eyes were very beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at it. It was a very unusual blend of purple and blue yet it made me hook on her. I can stare in her eyes for hours without getting bored. I must be losing my mind. "I will take care of her…"

"Alright Lord Kazekage" Anko said, dashing away.

I carried her in the apartment and into my bedroom and laid her down my bed. "Let me see your injuries…" I said, pulling her hood down. She had long blue hair. She had very long hair. It hit the floor the minute she took off the hood. In addition, she also had white pointy cat ears and a tail. "Where does it hurt?" I looked at her leg and found blood but no injury. It healed. This wasn't your average girl. She had cat features and healing abilities. What is she? "Do you have a name?" She kept on staring at me.

"Ga…Gaara…" She said, pointing at me.

"Yes, my name is Gaara…" I said, placing my hand on my chest. "Do you have a name? Gaara…" Then I moved my hand towards her chest. "…"

"Gaara" She replied.

"No, that's my name." I said. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. She doesn't even understand me at all. "I guess I should give you a name. You need a name. Can I call you Kitty?" She sticks out of her tongue. "I guess you don't like that."

"Gaara…" She mumbled.

"You can't have my name." I said. "How about Ashley…" She let out purr when she heard that name. I was shocked with the response but I found it cute. "Great, for now on your name is Ashley." She hugged me but I noticed that she was not wearing anything underneath that cloak. I blushed as I felt her body, her cold naked body.

"Gaara, I hope you are hungry because I brought a lot …" Kankurou said, storming into my room. He paused the minute he found me with a naked girl on my bed. "Whoa… someone is having fun."

"It is not like that." I said. "I swear…"

"Are you sure because she is naked in your room?" Kankurou pointed out. "You do know how to pick them Gaara. She is pretty cute."

"Kankurou, this is Ashley …" I said, holding in my embarrassment. I guess it is shocking for him to see me with a woman. I was always so busy that love and women never came to mind. "Ashley, this is my older brother Kankurou so say hello."

"Gaara…" She said, smiling at him. I let out a chuckle realizing that she only knows my name. I felt happy that her vocabulary was limited to my name.

"Where did you find her?" Kankurou asked, staring at her ears and tail. "And is she part cat or something?"

"I saved her a few minutes ago from some rogue ninjas. I brought her here to tend her wounds." Gaara said. "Where is Temari?"

"She is hanging out with Shikamaru." Kankurou answered.

"Can you get some of her clothes for Ashley?" I said. "I don't want Temari to find a naked girl in my room like you did."

"Sure…"

"Gaara…" She repeated, watching Kankurou leave them room. "Gaara…"

"You like saying my name…" I said. "So why were those guys chasing you?"

"Experiment…" Ashley said, pointing at herself. "Deadly…"

"Experiment?" I said. I was surprised she said something else besides my name but what did she mean by experiment?

"They want to… use me…" Ashley said, looking scared. "I am weapon…" Her body was shaking. "Gaara…don't…leave…" I was shocked. She put her whole trust in me just like that.

"Ashley …" I said, hugging her. She purred as I ran my fingers through her blue silky hair. "I would never leave you."

"Thank…you…" She said, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Like Me

**Chapter Two: Just Like Me**

Yup, that is how I met my wife. You are probably wondering how Temari felt about her. Temari was always overprotective towards me when it comes to women. Like I said before, I have no time for women and love but my sister would always chase away all my fangirls and all. Kankurou would protest to her that she might scare off my soul-mate but Temari would rebuttal with "the girl has to be brave enough to be Gaara's soul-mate. If she is afraid of me then she is not worthy," I didn't want to intervene with their argument. I told myself that it was pointless and I would never fall in love but somehow that never happened.

In the apartment, I woke up and found Ashley on the floor reading a book. "Good morning Gaara…" She said sweetly, smiling at me. I was surprised that she didn't stutter at all. She said those words at ease.

"You can speak now…" I said, smiling at her. I was proud of her that she taught herself how to speak in a short amount of time.

"Yes, I read the dictionary and learned a lot of words." Ashley said. "Did you sleep well Gaara?"

"Yes, I am going to refresh myself." I said, walking towards the bathroom. I turned on the sink and washed my face. I let out a sigh. I was proud of her but again sad because she won't chant my name like before. I hate to admit, I found it very cute especially when she twitches her ears and her tail wildly wags when she chant my name proudly. I then was brought back into reality when I notice that she was behind me, watching me with fascination. "What are you doing?"

"I am watching you." She said. "What are you doing?"

"I am washing my face." I said. "You need to wash your face too." She dodged towel and hid in my embrace. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't like water very much." She said.

"Well, you have to get use to it." I said. "You may be part cat but you are also part human and you need to stay clean." I wiped her face with the wet towel. She didn't refuse it. "There are a lot of things you need to learn."

"Yes Gaara…" She said. "I am happy that you are able to teach me."

"Hey Gaara, I came back from my…" Temari stopped. _Who is this? Why does she have ears and a tail?_ "Who is this?"

"Ashley …" Ashley said cheerfully, smiling at her.

"She is a girl I saved last night." I explained. "Her clothes were torn so I gave her some of yours. I am sorry about that."

"It is okay." Temari said. "As long she has something nice to wear."

"Ashley, this is my big sister Temari." I introduced. "Temari, this is Ashley…"

"It is nice to meet you Ashley. You are a very cute girl." Temari said. "No wonder Gaara saved you." I blushed when she said that. She was being nice to her. That is a first.

"It is nice to meet you too." Ashley said, smiling.

"Temari, can you do me a favor?" I asked, walking towards her. "Can you buy some clothes for her? I would do it myself but I have a meeting today with the Kages so I would be very busy. I hope it is not a bother."

"Not at all, I am happy to help." Temari said.

"Ashley, I want you to go with my sister Temari." I said, cupping her face. "You need some clothes."

"I don't want to go." Ashley said, holding my shoulder tightly. "I want to stay with you."

"Don't worry... I will be here waiting for you." I said, patting her head. "Temari is a good girl…She loves cats."

"Come on Ashley …" Temari said, walking towards her. "I won't hurt you…" Ashley let go off me and walked towards her. "I will take care of you okay Ashley …"

"Big Sister, I am hungry…" Ashley said lowly.

"I will fix you something before we leave okay sweetie." Temari said. Temari was very happy to meet Ashley because it made her feel like they were sisters. After all, Temari only had brothers so to have this sisterly feeling is rare for her. She gave Ashley a shower and gave her some fresh clothes. "We need to hide your ears. She found a bandana with the Sand Village symbol on it. "This will do…" She wrapped it on her head and the ears were completely covered. "Perfect…Now your tail…" Ashley wrapped her tail on her waist like a belt. "That will work…"

"Big Sister, why can I go without hiding anything?" Ashley asked.

"Well, people can be cruel when they see something different." Temari explained. "I don't want them to hurt you like they did to Gaara."

"Gaara is hurt…"Ashley said, looking concerned.

"He is fine now Ashley …" Temari said, smoothing her head. "Gaara is very strong and he can defeat anyone…"

"Okay…" Ashley said.

"Now let make you something to eat before we leave…" Temari said, pulling her.

"Okay…" Ashley repeated. They walked to the kitchen and Temari made her a bowl of cereal. She poured her milk. Ashley lean her head towards the bowl and licked the milk like a cat.

"No Ashley …" Temari said, giving her a spoon. "This is how you eat…" Temari demonstrate the polite way to eat in front of her and she was so amazed. "You try…" Ashley grabbed the spoon and did exactly what Temari did. "You are doing great." Ashley smiled.

"Good Morning Temari…Ashley …" Kankurou said, walking towards them.

"Morning Batman…" Ashley said.

"Batman?" Kankurou said.

"She has a habit of giving nicknames and your name is Batman." Temari said. "And I am Big Sister."

"I guess I can get use to that." Kankurou said. _Besides, Batman is not a bad nickname._ "Where are you girls heading?"

"We are going shopping." Temari said, smiling at him. "Right Ashley …"

"Shopping…" Ashley cheered. _This family is so kind to me…_

"Ashley, I am going to go talk to Batman okay." Temari said, smiling at her. "When I come back, we go shopping."

"Okay…" Ashley said, continuing on eating. Temari walked with Kankurou outside the kitchen.

"Where did you find her?" Temari asked.

"I didn't find her…Gaara saved her last night from the rogue ninjas." Kankurou said. "Of what Gaara gathered last night, she is an experiment. Someone was busy creating a killing machine but I wonder what is for."

"But she is so innocent…" Temari said, looking at her. "She is so cute with her cat ears and tail."

"That is why I am going to this meeting. I have already informed the Kages about Ashley." I said, walking towards them. "I have to convince them that Ashley is not dangerous."

"I really don't see how a cute girl can be dangerous." Kankurou said. "She looks harmless to me."

"Can we keep her then?" Temari pleaded. "I will feed her and clothes her… I will even teach her how to fight…Please Gaara…"

"She is not a pet Temari…" Kankurou said. "She is a human with a cat personality." I was happy that they both like her and didn't want to part with her. I didn't want to leave her. I promised her that I won't leave her. I don't want to break that promise.

"I wasn't planning on giving her away." I said. "Besides, I promise her that I will protect her. So she is staying with us."

"Yes…" Temari cheered.

"Gaara…" Ashley said, walking towards me. "Gaara, I just learned how to use a spoon. Big Sister taught me."

"That is good Ashley …" I said, patting her head. She purred when my hand reached her hair. "Well, it is time for you to go with Temari. I want you to explore the Leaf Village with Temari okay. Tonight is the Valentine Festival so I have to help the Hokage with the preparations. I want you to be good okay Ashley …"

"I am going to see you again." Ashley asked. She was giving me her cute puppy eyes but in her case, her cute kitty eyes. She looks so adorable.

"Of course, I will be with you tonight so we can watch the fireworks." I said.

"What are fireworks?" Ashley asked, looking dumbfounded.

"If you be good, I would show you." I said. She is so clueless with the world and I think that is why I like her so much. I want to be the one to introduce her to what the new world has to offer. I want to give her a reason to live. I want to be the one to make her happy. I have to admit, I fell for her hard and only for a small amount of time. "So be good okay?"

"Okay…I will be a good kitty." She replied.

"That's my girl." I said.

 _He has his eyes on her… How cute… In no time I would have a cute kitty as my little sister._ Temari thought, smiling. _I can't wait for that day to come._ "Come on Ashley, we have a lot of stores to go to."

"What is a store?" Ashley asked.

"You will see…" Temari said, pulling her away. "Bye boys…"

"Goodbye Gaara… Goodbye Batman…" Ashley said. They left the apartment and it was only me and my older brother.

"Batman?" I said.

"It is my nickname. Your girl has a habit of giving people nicknames but you are still Gaara. I was curious what nickname she gave you but you are still Gaara." Kankurou said, letting out a sigh. "She is a beauty."

"Yeah…" I said. She is a beauty. I have never met a girl like her and that is another reason why I am allured towards her. "Kankurou, let go to the Hokage's mansion."

"Why Temari gets a day off?" Kankurou complained.

"Well, you are still here. Come on, it is not going to kill you." I said.

So you see, my sister Temari adores Ashley to death. Ashley is so naively cute that it melt away Temari's bitter demeanor. Not a lot of girls can do that and I was happy that Ashley was one of the girls that can. Temari and Kankurou weren't the only ones I need to convince that Ashley was good. The Kages were another wall I need to climb. I can remember our meeting like it was yesterday.

"So you mean to tell me that the girl you saved is a experiment." Raikage said, letting out a sigh.

"The festival is tonight, should we cancel it?" Tsuchikage said.

"Well, if we want to get rid of the problem quickly I think it is best to cancel the event." Hokage said.

"But I was looking for to it…" Mizukage pouted. "This is so not fair…"

"It has to be done…" The Hokage said. "I was looking for to it myself."

"She is not a threat. I have been tending her for a day now and so far she hasn't done anything to harm me and my family." I explained. "There is no need to cancel the festival."

"But Kazekage, is she really harmless?" Mizukage said.

"Yes, she is. She acts like a child and doesn't know anything about the world..." I said. "Since we are teaching the young generation how to attain peace let us start of by helping her. She may be created for destruction but it is not her fault. She is harmless and she not a threat. If you meet her, you can see how innocent she is."

"Are you sure?" Raikage said. "She might hurt our people. She is not to be trusted. We must get rid of the threat while she still vulnerable." I stood up and slammed my fist on the table.

"She is still a living thing. She is not dangerous and she is scared. We are not going to kill her like a wild animal." I protested. "She is no different from a Jinchuriki. She is no different from me." Anger consumed me. Ashley and I are alike. We were treated as monsters and were scared as a figure of terror to the world. All we want is acceptances. I am not going to let her feel all the pain I felt. I don't want her smile to disappear.

"The Kazekage is right… If she doesn't oppose a threat there is no reason to kill her." Mizukage said, letting out a small giggle. "However, I believe our Kazekage is in love with her so do not kill her." I blushed with her response. The Mizukage and I are pretty close. She would always be on my side when it comes to arguments. I was thankful she understood me. But I think she understood me too much.

"You are right, I am sorry to make such a call." Raikage said. "I am so use of getting rid of the threat. Killer Bee is the same as you and if she is like my little brother than I would respect her and accept her. However, one false move from her and I would have to end her life."

"Fine, I would take full responsibility." I said.

"It is so cute that my little Kazekage is in love." Mizukage teased, pinching my cheeks. "I am so proud."

"Retrained yourself Mizukage…" I said, letting out a sigh. I am used to this. I keep telling her to stop these childish acts but she doesn't listen. There were even rumors spreading about me and her having a romantic relationship. She is indeed a beautiful woman but she is too clingy if you know what I mean. I stood up from my seat and let out a sigh. "So do you all agree that Ashley would be accepted?"

"Of course…" Mizukage said. "I want to meet her."

"I believe you but she is not the problem that I am worrying about." The Hokage said. "I am worried about the people who are after her. Anko and her team caught those ninjas you encountered on the roof and they told Anko that they want her for an army."

"So there is another evil mastermind at work." Raikage said. "The world would never change."

"So we must protect this girl." Tsuchikage said.

"Yes, we should." Hokage said. "I don't want to kill the girl. Kazekage is right. We are trying to demonstrate the act of peace within our nations so the best way to handle this is to protect the girl and keep her away from this new organization's hands."

"I vote that the Lord Kazekage protects her." Mizukage said. "She would be a wonderful addition to the Sand Village."

"I agree…" Tsuchikage said.

"So Kazekage, are you okay of protecting and providing for this girl?" Hokage asked.

"Yes, I am okay with it." I said. I was happy that they are entrusting me with her. I didn't want her to leave my side.

"Then is it settled." Raikage said.

"LET'S PARTY!" Mizukage cheered.


	3. Chapter 3: Stay

**Chapter Three: Stay**

I snuck away from them and made my way to my apartment but there was a surprise waiting for me. Ashley and Temari came back from their shopping. They walked in the apartment and no one was there. "Gaara is still out." Temari said, putting the bags on the sofa. "Kankurou is missing as well. I think he is with Gaara."

"Is Gaara coming?" Ashley asked.

"Don't worry Ashley." Temari said. "Gaara is coming home soon…" Then a bunch of rogue ninjas slammed the door open. "WHAT THE…"

"We are just here for the girl." One shinobi said. "Hand her over."

"Never…" Temari said, throwing kunai towards them. "COME ON…" She pulled Ashley towards her room. _How did they manage of entering the village without getting caught? Something is up… Shikamaru told me that the village is being monitored and they can instantly tell if an outside enters._ "Stay here Ashley." Temari grabbed her iron fan. _I won't let them get you…_ Her room door burst opened. "Wind Style, Wind Scythe Jutsu…" She yelled, swinging her fan. She blew them away with a powerful gust of wind and it destroyed half of the apartment. "It is over…"

"Big Sister, you did it." Ashley cheered. Then a kunai pierced Temari. "BIG SISTER!""

"I am sorry but I just want the girl." One ninja said, walking in the room. "You are a lot of trouble to get little kitty."

"GET AWAY FROM HER…" Temari said, throwing a punch but he swiftly pinned her to the wall with more kunais.

"Come here child…We need to take you home…" He said, walking towards Ashley.

"I don't want to go." She mumbled, moving away. "This is my home."

"Lord Volk wants you." He said, grabbing her arm. "Let go home… You don't belong here. Do you really think that these people would accept a monster like you? You are nothing to them and your creator wants you."

"Let me go…" She pleaded, trying to break free. "Gaara…Gaara…GAARA…" Then sand burst between them and pulled her away from the ninja. She turned and smiled. I made it in time. "Gaara…"

"What do you want?" I said, walking in the room with him. "Didn't you learn the last time we met?"

"TEMARI…" Kankurou yelled, walking towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay idiot?" Temari snapped. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I am here to take her back. She doesn't belong to you." The ninja said.

"I don't care. I found her and she belongs to me now." I said. Sand was swirling around me. I was shocked of what I just said. She belongs to me? Where did that come from? "She is here on her own free will."

"So you just want me to let you have her." He replied.

"Yes, but if you want to fight me then by all means lets fight." I said, crossing my arms. I was ready to fight, fight for her.

"You are too cocky for your own good." He said.

"Well, you keep coming back." I said. "So what is going to be?"

"I am just going to kill you." He said, shooting kunais. My sand rushed in to shield me in time. He shoot some more but it kept on blocking it. Then finally I caught him with his sand.

"You are going to die here." I said.

"You are going to die someday. There is a new terror in the shinobi world and all four nations will fall." He snapped. "And I will be the one laughing."

"I would make sure that we are ready to eliminate this threat. Rest in peace…" I said. "SAND COFFIN…" The sand crushed together, killing him instantly. Ashley was cover with his blood but didn't look scared at all. It is like she was used to this kind a thing. "Kankurou, contact the Hokage. Give him the status report of what has happened here."

"I'm on it." Kankurou said, racing towards the door. _Shit, another war… I don't like the sound of this._ Temari was already released but she was injured.

"Temari, are you okay?" I asked, looking at her. "You are bleeding. Let me get a medic."

"Yes Gaara…. I am fine…" Temari said, smiling. "It is just a cut."

"Ashley, are you okay?" I asked, staring at her. There was a paused. She snapped out from her calm demeanor. She was shivering and turned to me with a frown. "Ashley, it is over. The bad man is gone."

"GAARA…" Ashley yelled, running towards him. She hugged him tightly as she leaked tears. "This is all my fault. I am the reason that Big Sister is hurt and a new war is about to begin. I should die now. I should die."

"Don't you dare say that." I said, pulling her face and making her face me. I was in rage that she wanted to die. I was in rage that she believes that it is her fault that another war would come. "You should value your life Ashley. You may think that you are not important but you are. Kankurou, Temari, and I think that you are important. You are our friend so please don't say such things."

"Really?" Ashley said, leaking more tears.

"Really…" I said, wiping her tears. "I promise you that I would never leave you so please promise me that you won't leave me."

"I won't… I promise…" She cried.

"I am glad she is alright." Temari said, walking towards them. "What are we going to do with this mess?"

"Don't worry about it." He said, staring at his sister's injury. "Temari, we have to take you to a medic. Those wounds look bad." "

"I can manage…" Temari said. Ashley walked towards Temari. "Don't worry Ashley. I am okay. I had worse." Ashley lifted one hand towards her and started healing her wounds. "Wow, I didn't know you can do that." Her wounds disappeared and the pain as well. "Thank you Ashley …" Ashley smiled. I was amazed that she knows how to use medical jutsu. It explains how her wounds were healed when I first met her.

"You are welcome…" Ashley said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Temari asked. "We have a crisis on our hands."

"We are assigned to care for Ashley and make sure she doesn't fall in the wrong hands." I said. "So she is coming home with us."

"YEAH!" Temari cheered, hugging Ashley tightly. "ASHLEY WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF FUN AT THE SAND VILLAGE!"

"I CAN'T WAIT!" She cheered, hugging her back. I smiled at them. They were so happy with the news but I was worried. What happened if I didn't make it on time? How bad Temari would get hurt or Ashley? I accepted a responsibility to protect an experiment and I was worried that I couldn't do it.

"Ashley, may I have a word with you for a moment?" I asked. "Alone…"

"Okay…" She said.

"I would probably get myself clean up." Temari said. "I would check with you guys soon." She left the room and we were alone.

"When you were running away, why did you come here?" I asked.

"I was sent to kill the Kages but I didn't want to." Ashley said. I was shocked, she was sent to kill the Kages especially me.

"Why? Why didn't you want to kill us?" I asked. "And who sent you?"

"You were all so happy of living." She said, smiling. She cupped his face. "Why should I take that away from you all?" She turned away. "I was ordered by my creator to watch your every movement and I wanted to have a life like all of you. I was made and design by my creator Lord Volk. I was supposed to be the ultimate killing machine however I didn't have the will to kill. I took pity on taking life and shedding blood was something I couldn't do. They were angry of how their killing machine was a pathetic wimp that shouldn't be alive. I went through harsh training and torment just to have that lust for blood. They didn't teach me how to read, talk, write, or even do things that seem normal. All they wanted was a monster." She then let out a sigh. "But, my creator is not actually my creator. He just enhances my powers but he didn't really create me. My really creator is Orochimaru."

"But he is dead…"

"Yes, he died by his own student, his name is Loser." Ashley said. I think she meant Sasuke but then again, it might be her nickname for him. "He found me in a glass case; I was in water and unconscious. Instead of killing me, he freed me and told me to runaway. I did but I was captured by Lord Volk."

"So you have been an experiment all your life." I said. "Why did you come here?"

"I didn't know where to go. This place is the only place I have known ever since I came to this world." Ashley explained. "I was a disappointment to Lord Volk and I didn't know what to do. He gave me a mission of killing you, Gaara. I repeated your name so I wouldn't forget."

"That is how you know my name." I said, making her face him. I was her target.

"Yes and I had you but I couldn't kill you." Ashley said.

"Wait…" I said, staring at her with shock. She was that hooded woman that attacks us when we were traveling to the Leaf Village. "That was you."

"Yes. When Lord Volk heard that I failed to kill you, he sent his grunts to kill me. I didn't know what to do so I raced to the Leaf Village. I didn't want to die not knowing what happiness was." Ashley explained. "But the man that I was supposed to kill saved me and showed me life can be good." She let out a smile. "My eyes were always a tool of destruction but you find it beautiful."

"I do, it is one of my favorite things about you. I was always captivated by it. It is so beautiful." I said, grabbing her hand.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, I really do think so." I replied. "So your eyes are what they are after?"

"Yes because it can copy any jutsu even bloodline traits…" Ashley explained. I was shocked. She can manipulate bloodline traits. "However, it doesn't last very long. I can only hold it for a good minute. It is hard to copy bloodline traits and it takes up a lot of my chakra." She then let out a small smile. "Of what I can recall the times I spent with Orochimaru, I was a dying girl with ice manipulation jutsu. It is like your sand but ice. I remember being alone all the time and he was the only one there. He took me in and gave me a second chance in life. He even helped me control my ice abilities."

"So you can still do it?"

"Yes…" She said, letting out a sigh. "However, I have something that bad people want and I feel that if I don't have these eyes, I would be nothing."

"You are always someone to me." I said. "Someone very important..."

She then turned to me with a smile. "I thought that everyone is bad but you taught me that there are some good people out there. Thank you Gaara." She said. She was thanking me for that? I was shocked but let out a small grin.

"You're welcome Ashley…" I said.

We talked for hours and I learned a lot about her. She was alone and running away from her fears. She had no one to turned to or depend on. She was all alone and somehow, she reminded me of me when I was lost. If Naruto can save my life, so can I but with her.

The Valentine's Day Festival has thing event that you have to give a charm necklace to the one you love. Everyone was participating in it.

I was walking through the streets of the Leaf Village. I was done with my other meeting with the Kages and I was on my way to the apartment. Everyone was wearing traditional Japanese robes and kimonos. The children were wearing masks and running around with cheer and excitement. I made it to the apartment. We changed apartments since our first one was a wreck. Temari, Kankurou, and I had to quickly move our things. Ashley helped as well but she quickly got lost when she was helping. I had to look for her when I noticed she wasn't with us. I found her playing with a ball of yarn. She was so cute.

Anyway, when I made it to the apartment, she was sitting in the living room watching TV. She was watching martial art films and she was mimicking their movements. "Hey Ashley, I am home…"

"Oh hi Gaara. Big Sister just left with Pineapple Head." She replied, smiling at me. I think Pineapple Head would be Shikamaru. He does look like a pineapple. Why didn't I see that?

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "I brought fish." She stuck out her tongue. "What? You don't like fish."

"I get rashes when I eat fish." Ashley said.

"I guess you are allergic to it. A cat that hates fish, that's a first." I teased. "Well, since we can't eat fish together I guess we have to skip to dessert." I pulled out a bucket of vanilla ice cream and opened it. I scooped some in two bowls and walked towards her with it. "This is call ice cream."

"I read about it. It is cold like snow." She said.

"Yes but also sweet." I said. She scooped a mouth full and put it in her mouth quickly. Her ears started twitching but in a painful way. "Brain freeze… work your way around it." She did what she was told and swallowed it. "You don't eat it like that." I took a partial amount of ice cream with my spoon and placed it in my mouth. "You take your time with ice cream. If you don't, you won't taste the sweet part."

"Okay…" She said, copying of what I was doing before and she let out a sigh of awe she finally tasted the sweetness. "It is so good."

"I told you." I said.

"Gaara, I have been thinking and I decided to leave." Ashley said.

"Leave?"

"You and your family have done so much for me and I don't what my presence to be a burden to you." Ashley said. "They will never stop looking for me and I don't want you all to get hurt because of me. I would take your advice and value my life but I also value yours."

"Ashley…" I said. I was speechless. The first night I met her, she couldn't say a single word beside my name but now, she shut me down with her bountiful of profound words. She then started to cry.

"I want what you have. I want to be with Big Sister and Batman. I want to go shopping with Big Sister and watch Batman's puppet shows." She cried, shaking. "I want to be with you as well. You were always so nice to me and caring. The last thing I need is you to get hurt because of me. I am so grateful that I have met you all. You changed my life and I just… I just… I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose any of you." She was scared to be alone just like me. I pulled her into my embrace, ensuring her that she wasn't. "Gaara?"

"If you leave me, I would be in terrible pain." I said. "Not only that, Temari and Kankurou would be in a lot of pain as well. They love you so much and if you leave, they would be sad." She cried even more and I pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears. "If you leave me now, I would be sad too."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't get the chance to give you this." I said, giving her a golden locket. "It is a gift for you."

"Really?" She said, accepting the locket. It opened and golden sparkly sand burst out of it and formed a heart. "Wow, it is so pretty."

"I made it for you. It is Valentine's Day today and you supposed to give a charm to the person you love the most." I said, smiling. I then helped her put it on. "It suits you."

"But you gave me a charm." Ashley said.

"Yes I did…" I replied.

"So does that mean I am the person you love the most?" She asked. I kissed her forehead. She froze in shock while I moved to her ear.

"Yes you are, so please don't leave me." I whispered.

"I won't." She said, smiling. "I promise. I protect you and you protect me."

"Deal…" I said, smiling back at her.

"Gaara…" She said, moving closer to me and licking my cheek. "I love you…" She kissed me well, she licked me. I blushed when I felt her tongue touch my skin but more importantly, I blushed when she told me that she loved me. I was overjoyed.

"I love you too but let me show you how you are supposed to kiss someone." I said, bending down and capturing her lips. She pulled back and gave me a baffled look. "What?"

"Is that fireworks?" She asked. I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, the best kind…" I said, cupping her face. "Do you like it?"

"Yup, I sure do…" Ashley said, capturing my lips once more.

That is how I attained her love. Yes, you are probably thinking that it was too fast and it would doom to fail but amazingly, it didn't.


	4. Chapter 4: Meow to Meet You

**Chapter Four: Meow to meet you**

I woke up and found her sleeping next to me. I felt happy that I made her mine last night and I was happy that she wanted to same thing. I smoothed her cheeks while she let out a smile in her sleep. So this is how love feels like? I mean love from other person that is not related to you. It was a strange feeling yet I felt complete with it. I kissed her forehead and moved away from her. I then walked to the bathroom and refresh myself. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in…" Temari entered the room and when she found Ashley on the bed, she let out a sigh. "Is there something wrong Temari?"

"I thought something bad happened to Ashley since she wasn't in her room. I was so worried." Temeri said, walking towards the bed. She sat beside her and smoothed her cat ear. Ashley let out a purr.

"She couldn't sleep so I let her sleep with me." I replied. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything."

"I know…" Temari said, smiling. "Hey Gaara, I was wondering if I can take Ashley to meet the other girls or maybe meet our friends."

"Well, I am going to be very busy plus during the afternoon, I have to introduce Ashley to the Kages after my briefing." I replied. "So yeah, you can take her. It would be good for her. She needs to meet new people and make new friends."

"Is it alright if I can call her your lover?" Temari asked. I paused for a brief moment. It is weird. Me? Having a lover? Who would have thought I will have a lover? "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I already confessed to Ashley last night so yeah you can call her that." I replied.

"WHAT?!" Temari screamed. "YOU CONFESSED TO HER?!"

"Shhh… You are going to wake her up." I said. Then Kankurou entered my room. "Great…"

"What is going on? I heard Temari screaming." Kankurou said.

"Gaara confessed to Ashley last night and now they are dating." Temari said, smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL?! REALLY!" Kankurou screamed.

"Again, you are going to wake her up." I said, letting out a sigh. Then I found my lover stirring in the bed sheets. She then wiggled her nose and let out a yawn.

"Meow…" She lightly yawned. She opened her eyes and found them staring at her. She was wearing a night gown with the charm that I gave her. "Good morning…"

"Ashley, did you sleep well?" Temari said.

"Yes Big Sister, I did." Ashley said, smiling. She cuddled in Temari's embrace. "But I am a little sleepy though."

"I was going to take you to meet my friends but I see you are pretty tired." Temari said. "Oh well, I can go by myself." Ashley head shot up to her.

"Really? I am going to meet your friends?" She asked.

"Of course, they really want to meet you." Temari said. "So after breakfast, let's go have some fun."

"YEAH FUN!" Ashley cheered. Kankurou and I smiled when we watched Temari and Ashley cheering.

"She blends in our family very well." Kankurou said.

"Yeah…" I replied.

After breakfast, Temari pulled Ashley into her room to dress her up. Kankurou and I were sitting in the living room silently. I was going through paperwork while he was staring at the door. "Hey Gaara, do you think that the Council in the Sand Village would accept Ashley?"

"I have already sent a letter to them and they want to see Ashley for themselves." I said. "So it is up to Ashley to convince them."

"But they are hard to convince."

"I know…" I said, letting out a sigh. "But I know that Ashley will do her best." Then the door opened and Temari came out first.

"Come out Ashley, there is nothing to be shy about." Temari said. "You look cute."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course you do…" Temari said. "So please come out?" Ashley walked out the room in baby blue dress with black tights and brown boots. Her hair hung beautifully and a cute hat covered her ears. She was wearing my charm and it made me blush even more.

"Whoa…" Kankurou and I said together, staring and blushing at her.

"You lucky bastard…" Kankurou said, elbowing me lightly on the shoulder. I was speechless. She was so breathtaking.

"Do I look okay?" Ashley said shyly. "I feel weird wearing this."

"You look great my Kitten." Kankurou said, smiling.

"Yeah, you look great…" I said, blushing. She smiled and raced into my embraced. She then purred.

"I am just too excited." Ashley said. "I can't wait to meet new people."

"Well, if you are going to meet new people. You have to be yourself." I said, taking off the hat. "I love you for you and I know that our friends would love you as well."

"So I don't need to hide?" She asked.

"No more hiding." I replied. I kissed her forehead. "I will see you later. Have fun…"

Ashley stayed close to Temari as they walked through the streets of the Leaf Village. Everyone was staring at them as they passed. _I knew this would happen. I hope it doesn't go bad._ She turned to Ashley and found her as a nervous wreck. She grabbed her hand and smiled. "Don't worry Ashley, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Okay…" She replied.

"Hey Temari…" Shikamaru said, walking towards them. "I see that Ashley is with you."

"I am going to introduce her to the girls." Temari said. "Ashley, you remember Shikamaru."

"Hi Pineapple Head, how are you?" She said, smiling.

"I am doing well Ash." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. _I am Pineapple Head for life to her._

"Big Sister told me that she loves you a lot." Ashley said. Temari blushed in front of him. Shikamaru was shocked to hear this yet he let out a smile. "She said even when you are such a lazy ass, she still cares for you."

"Really now…" Shikamaru said, patting her head. She purred when his hand moved to her ear. "Can you tell her that I love her a lot? Also, I may be a lazy ass but I would go out in my way to make her love me more. Can you tell her that for me please?" Temari blushed even more when she heard that.

"Okay, I will…" Ashley said, giggling. Shikamaru then grabbed Temari's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I would see you later my troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, giving her a wink.

"You too my lazy ass…" She replied. Shikamaru left them and she let out a sigh.

"I like him. He is perfect for you." Ashley said.

"Really? Why?" Temari asked, blushing.

"I can hear both of your heartbeats and they seem to go in the same rhythm when you guys are together." Ashley said. "It is like music." Temari let out a giggle.

"Oh Ashley, you can be very cute." Temari said. They made their way to the restaurant where the girls were waiting for her.

"TEMARI, YOU ARE FINALLY HERE!" Ino screamed. "You took your time and that must be Ashley."

"Yes it is. Ashley, these are my friends." Temari said. "The screaming lunatic is Ino."

"I am not a lunatic…" Ino snapped. Ashley hid behind Temari. "Hey there, you don't need to be shy. We won't bite."

"Ino, you scared the poor thing." Sakura said, walking towards her and offering her hand. "Hi there, my name is Sakura. I hope we can be friends." Ashley slowly came out behind Temari and grabbed her hand.

"Pinky…" Ashley said, blushing. "You have pretty hair Pinky."

"Pinky?" Sakura said.

"Oh Ashley has a thing of nicknaming people so I am Big Sister so I guess you are Pinky." Temari said.

"I see… Thanks Ashley for liking my hair." Sakura said, smiling. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

"Okay…" Ashley said, shyly. She walked with Sakura to the table hand in hand and they sat beside each other. Temari sat on the opposite side of her, beside Ino.

"I see she likes you Sakura." Temari said, smiling.

"I like her too." Sakura said. "She is so adorable."

"Well, let's introduce ourselves…. Hey Ashley, my name is Tenten." Tenten said, offering her hand. Ashley grabbed it but she swiftly pulled it always when she felt something sharp on her sleeve. "Oh sorry, I forgot I put that there." She pulled out a kunai out of her sleeve and offered her hand to her once more. Ashley shook her hand and smiled.

"Kunai, nice to meet you…" Ashley said, smiling.

"I guess that is your nickname." Ino teased.

"Kunai… I love it." Tenten said, smiling.

"My name is Hinata…" Hinata said shyly.

"Pretty eyes… Violet…" Ashley said, staring into her eyes. The girls giggled with her expression.

"So Pinky is Sakura, Kunai is Tenten, Violet is Hinata… Wait, why does she call you Big Sister Temari?" Karui asked.

"Oh, that's simple… She is Gaara's lover." Temari said, giving them a wink. "She might be my sister in law."

"WHAT?! GAARA'S LOVER?!" They all screamed. Ashley cuddled Sakura and Sakura calmed down from her shock demeanor and smoothed her head.

"You got to be kidding me." Karui said.

"Gaara is with her." Ino said.

"Pinky, Blondie and Red are very loud." Ashley said.

"Don't worry Ashley, they are always like that. They are not mad at you." Sakura said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"I am very sure." Sakura said.

"I am sorry Ashley, it is just that I never saw Gaara as the type of person to love someone." Ino said.

"Gaara seems like that but he has a lot of heart." Ashley said, smiling. "And when he shares his heart to someone, you are going to be drenched with his endless love." Everyone paused when they heard that. She smoothed the charm and giggled. "I am very lucky to have him and I don't want to leave his side."

"Then let's celebrate." Ino said. "Let's celebrate the newest member of our group."

"YEAH!" The other screamed.

After a few hours, I needed to pick up Ashley so she can meet the Kages. I walked through the streets of the Leaf Village and I stopped when I felt someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned and found Naruto. "Hey Gaara, it has been awhile."

"It sure has…" I replied.

"So where are you heading?" He asked, smiling.

"I am looking for someone." I replied.

"Someone? Are we talking about a girl?" He asked. I continued on walking without answering his question. "IT IS A GIRL!" He raced to my side once more. "Come on Gaara, speak to me."

"You can be very noisy Naruto." I said.

"Come on, it has to be a girl." He said. He wasn't giving up and I wasn't giving in. It felt familiar though. I let out a sigh.

"Naruto, why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, for starters I have never seen you with another girl besides your sister." Naruto said. "Plus, you are such a busy man that love never came to mind."

"So you are worried about me?" I asked.

"Well yeah…" Naruto asked. "We are getting to that age that we are supposed to get hitched and something like that."

"I don't see a ring on your finger."

"But I will…" He said. "So tell me who it is?" We walked into the restaurant and there she was, chatting away with the other girls. Ashley turned her gaze to me and smiled.

"GAARA!" She screamed, racing towards my embrace and hugging me tightly. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us which I didn't care.

"Did you have fun today Ashley?" I asked.

"Yes I did, I made a lot of new friends." Ashley replied.

"I am glad that you are having so much fun." I said, kissing her forehead.

"AWWW, HOW CUTE!" The girls screamed.

"Whoa, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, this is Ashley, my lover." I explained.

 _I can't believe Gaara has a lover. Back then he was a bloodthirsty killer but now, he is a loving leader and he might be a husband. I guess people do change._ Naruto thought, staring at the beautiful creature with shock. She hid behind me.

"Ashley, there is nothing to be afraid of. This is Naruto, he is a friend and he won't hurt you." I said.

"He is friend?" She said shyly.

"Yes so please come out." Naturo said, smiling. She moved away from me and Naruto paused once more. _She was cute I have to admit. She had long wavy blue hair with cat ears and tail._ "Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What is your name?"

"Ashley…"

"Ashley… What a cute name…" Naruto said. "Can I call you Blue?"

"Okay Whiskers…" She replied. Naruto then let out a chuckle.

"You are not bad at all." I said.

"Don't make a move on her Naruto. She is already taken." Temari warned.

"Come on, I wasn't flirting with her." Naruto said. "Yeah she is cute and all but I wasn't going to make her my girlfriend. I already have one right Hinata." Hinata blushed when she heard that. He then patted Ashley's head. "Wow, this little cutie belongs to Gaara. I just can't believe it." _It is surprising how life starts out shitty and then turns out like a dream. Gaara, I am happy for you buddy._

"Why is it hard to believe?" I said, letting out a sigh. Naruto ignored my question. He has forgotten that I was standing beside him. He grabbed her hand and cupped her face.

"Hey Blue, do me a favor?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Ashley said.

"We are friends now and I want you to take care of Gaara for me. He is my friend as well and I want him to be loved." Naruto said. I blushed in front of them when I heard that. "I want you to love him to death and never leave his side. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh I will Whiskers. I will never leave him." Ashley said. "I promise…"

I smiled when she said that. "Well Ashley, we have to go now. You have to meet the Kages remember?" I said.

"Oh that's right. I forgot." She said, turning to the girls. She bowed in front of them. "Thank you all for a good time. I am happy to meet you all and I am glad to be your friend."

"AWW HOW CUTE!" They screamed. Sakura walked up to her and took off a woven bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist.

"This is a friendship bracelet. It shows that we are friends." Sakura said.

"Really?" Ashley said.

"Yes, I hope I get to see you again." Sakura said.

"I want to see you too." Ashley said, hugging her. "You are very kind Pinky."

I pulled her away from the ruckus and made our way to the conference room. "Ashley, I want you to be yourself." I said.

"I have to make them like me?" She asked.

"Yes but I don't want you to work hard to please them." I replied. "Just be yourself."

"Okay…" She said. I opened the door and the Kages were already sitting on their seats, waiting for us. I sat on my seat while she stood in front of us. I was nervous and I wasn't the one that was going to speak. "Good day…"

"Oh, she is simply adorable." Mizukage said.

"She is a fine beauty." Tsuchikage added. "Even with her feline features, she is very beautiful."

"So tell me child, what is your name?" Raikage asked.

"My name is Ashley. Gaara named me. I didn't have a name before I met him." Ashley answered.

"I see, do you know who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Yes Muscle Man, I am in front of the Kages. I was assigned to kill you all from a man named Lord Volk. Sadly, I couldn't." She replied.

"Muscle Man?" Raikage said.

"She has a habit of nicknaming people." I explained.

"I see…" The Hokage asked. "So tell us Ashley why didn't you kill us?"

"I was fascinated with life Half Face. I was created in the lab and I never once experience a life of happiness." Ashley said. "I have watched you all and I was envious."

"I see… Lord Kazekage told us all about you." Tsuchikage said. "And he wants us to give you a chance instead of deposing you. Should we trust you?"

"I don't know Mustache, it is for you to decide but as long I am with Gaara, I would never stray to darkness because he is my light." Ashley said. I blushed when I heard that. I was her light? Me? I was lost for words and my heart skipped a beat. "As long I am with him, I will never destroy his happiness and anyone else's."

"Lord Kazekage told me that you couldn't utter a word but now you are a poet. He taught you well." Mizukage said.

"He taught me many things Lovely even his siblings." Ashley said. "And if you let me, I want them to teach me more about life and happiness. I have lived in a lab for so long and it is good to get out of it."

"I think we have reached our decision." Lord Hokage said. "Ashley, you will stay with Gaara as long you shall live and abide by the rules. We would do a monthly check up on you."

"You have convinced us that you are not harmless." Raikage said.

"You are but a child." Tsuchikage said.

"And as adults, we must teach other children the proper way to live a life." Mizukage added.

"Thank you…" Ashley said, bowing in front them. "That is all I want, to stay by his side."

"Also…" Mizukage said, standing up from her seat and walking towards her. She stared at her for a brief moment and I was worried. Does Mizukage have second thoughts about her? Mizukage then hugged her tightly. "YOU ARE PERFECT FOR MY LITTLE KAZEKAGE!" I let out a sigh while I watched my poor kitty getting crushed by her.

"Meow…" Ashley said, giggling.

"OH, I WISH I CAN TAKE YOU HOME!" She screamed. Tsuchikage let out a chuckle along with Raikage while the Hokage, well is hard to tell if Kakashi was smiling but I have a feeling he was. At this moment, I had no worries that the Council will refuse her.


	5. Chapter 5: Ashley of the Sand

**Chapter Five: Ashley of the Sand**

We departed home with Ashley. I was worried that the Sand Village wouldn't accept her but I was beyond wrong. When we were walking through the streets of my homeland, everyone greeted me with smiles yet they eyes were glued on Ashley.

"Gaara, am I ugly?" She asked.

"What?" I replied, turning to her. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, they are all looking at me and it is making feel uncomfortable." Ashley said, hugging my arm. "I don't think they like me."

"Oh Ashley, they will." Temari said.

"Yeah Kitten, just give them time and a reason to like you. You did to us and we are friends." Kankurou said. Then two little boys were running always from a little girl. They were playing tag and the little girl tripped and scraped her knee. She then started to cry. Ashley kneeled in front of her.

"Please don't cry…" Ashley said, placing a finger on the little girl's wound and it started to heal. The girl was marveled by her powers and in no time, the wound was gone and the little girl smiled. "All gone now…"

"Thank you Kitty…"

"You're welcome but my name is Ashley." Ashley said, smiling. She stood up and offered her hand to the little girl. The girl grabbed it was pulled up on her feet. "Be careful next time okay?"

"Okay…" The girl said, walking away. Ashley then found a crowd of people in front of her. I was worried. She usually hides behind me when she is surrounded by strangers but she stood at the same spot and took a deep breath.

"Meow, my name is Ashley and I hope we can be friends." Ashley said, smiling.

"SHE IS SO CUTE!" They all screamed.

"I guess the whole village won't have a problem with her." Temari said, smiling.

"Yeah…" I said. They adored her. I was happy. Everyone was stuck with awe as they she smiled. I guess being half cat has it perks. But it wasn't over. We have to convince the council. They were sitting in a long table and Ashley stood in front of them. I was nervous once more because is the council is far worse than the Kages.

"The Kazekage mentioned you my dear and we are here to evaluate you." One of them said.

"We also were informed that the Kages accepts you." Another one said.

"Are you worthy to be trusted?" Another one said.

"I know that my origin is something to be feared. I understand that. I was created as a monster by the man who killed the third Kazekage. But ask yourself, are you ready to repeat the same mistake over again?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" The first Councilman asked.

"I have read that the Leaf Village treated a young man the same way. They were scared because he was a monster." Ashley explained. "They pushed him away not knowing, not even taking the time to even know who he really was. That boy ended up being the trump card to the war and finally was loved by his people. Your people have done it as well. You have a monster as your Kazekage. Your people drowned him with loneliness and you made him think that caring for himself was the only way to live. But now with some guidance, he became a man of virtue and respect. He became your light." I was stunned. Where did she get her information from? And how she spoke, she sounded far more intelligent than before.

"So what are you saying my dear?" The second Councilman asked.

"I was created for destruction as well but my heart was curious. I wanted to know what life was. I am a monster and I promise you all, like your Kazekage and Naruto Uzumaki, I will promise you that I will be a light too." Ashley said.

"I also was informed that you have a relationship with Kazekage." The third Councilman asked. I hid my blush. I knew this was coming but I wasn't prepared to hear it now.

"Yes I do and I love him deeply. I will protect him not only as my leader but as my lover." Ashley replied.

"You are pretty confident that we will accept you." The first one asked.

"Well, you have to be confident if you want to live." Ashley replied. The first councilman started to laugh.

"I like this girl." He replied. "I believe that you will be an excellent addition to the Sand Village. However, you will be in one month probation. You will not take any missions and only stay here in the Sand Village. We will be evaluating you and so the people of this village. If they trust you and love you then you would be a true ninja of the Sand."

"I won't let you down." Ashley said, bowing in front of them.

As I introduced her to the village people, they were proud and happy. They were even proud of our union and Baki was giving me a speech about being a man which I pretended to listen. With the month probation, Ashley spent her days at my house. I give her a daily allowance and pack her lunches so she can eat. I don't know what she does every day but I do know that the people are happy to see her as she walked through the streets of the Sand Village. At the time I come home, she would greet me. Temari will always be in the Leaf Village and Kankurou had his own place. He wanted to have a bigger workshop for his puppets. So to see her smiling happily when I come home makes me want to be happy. She will always wait for me so we can eat dinner together and yes, I am the one usually cooking. However, I have been working late too much that I barely have strength to cook.

"Gaara…" She said. She found me sleeping on the couch and she went to the closet to fetch me a blanket. "He must have a busy day at the office." She placed on me and kissed me. "It is my turn to take care of you." She walked in the kitchen. "Alright, I am going to make something special for Gaara." She let out a giggle. "He is going to love this."

An hour later, I woke up and jumped when I remembered that I didn't cook anything for her. I stormed to the kitchen and found her wearing a short dress with an apron, cooking stir fry. She was humming something. She then started to sing.

 **I know you**

 **I walked with you in once upon a dream**

 **I know you**

 **That look in your eye is more familiar to me**

 **I know it's true**

 **That vision are seldom what they seem**

 **And if I know you**

 **I know what you'll do**

 **You love me at once**

 **The way you did once upon a dream**

This was the first time I have ever heard her sing. Her voice was beautiful and I wanted to hear her sing again. But instead, I hugged her from behind and placed my chin on her shoulder. She jumped when I touched her. Her tail will flare up and I find it kind a cute. "I guess I ended up being the sleepy beauty." She let out a giggle and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I was going to wake you up after I finished." She said. "But you beat me to it."

"When did you learn how to cook?" I asked.

"Well I was bored and you have a cookbook here plus I visit the library every day when you go to work." Ashley said. She goes to the library? That explains her extensive vocabulary and vast knowledge throughout the weeks. "I learned and memorized all the recipes and I always wanted to cook for you but you will immediately come home and cook. I then thought of preparing something for you when you come home but you started to come home late and I didn't want the food to be cold."

"It smells really good though." I said. Of what I have learned in the past weeks with her, she can memorize anything she sees and use it. More like copycat yet far advance. Her mind was empty when I met her and with the rate she was going, she might be the smartest person ever.

"Really? This is actually the first time I ever cooked. I hope I am doing it right." Ashley said. She turned off the stove and gave me a piece of broccoli. I took a bite and I was amazed. "I used soy sauce, oyster sauce and also mushroom sauce. It makes the veggies burst with flavor."

"It is so good." I said.

"I am happy." She faced me and cupped my face. "You have been taking good care of me and I wanted to do something for you. I don't want to be a burden."

"Hey, I told you that I have to take care of you." I replied.

"Yes but I don't want to sit and do nothing." Ashley said. "We are lovers so we both take care of each other. That is how a relationship works right?" I paused for a moment. I was lost in her beautiful eyes. "Gaara?"

"You're right. I guess well… You are actually the first girl I ever dated let alone love. I do all these things because I didn't want you to be sad and well slowly not love me anymore." I admitted. She hugged me and purred.

"Gaara, you always make me happy even when you are not trying." She replied. "I know how you feel though. I feel the same way and I am scared that you would love me less. So how are we going to solve this problem?"

"How about we cook together?" I replied, cupping her face.

"That's a start." She said. I kissed her passionately. Yup, she was definitely a keeper.

Her probation swiftly ended and finally, became a kunoichi of the Sand Village. She became a Genin and was training under Temari. I was proud of her but the thing I couldn't stand is her sense of fashion. She told me that her jutsu requires being naked which I protest that I don't want her to be nude in front of the whole village especially the male villagers. So to narrow it down, she wears shorts with a sleeveless top. The shorts were too high and it looks like she is wearing undergarments while her top didn't cover her whole upper torso. Her stomach was showing and her breasts were popping out. She also wore long boots and a headband. She didn't need to hide her cat ears and tail. Everyone accepted her cat features and thought it was cute especially all the men in the village.

Don't get me wrong, there were a few problems when she was in the village. I can remember one very well. I came home one time and found her ears bleeding even her tail. She was holding a kunai in her hand and was crying. "ASHLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed, racing to her side and pulling the kunai away from her hand. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" I was in rage and it made her cry even more. I grabbed her hand. "WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING? DID YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?!"

"Do I embarrass you Gaara?" She asked. I stared at her for a brief moment. I didn't know how to respond to that. "I thought if I look like a human, I will…"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" I snapped

"I was walking through the streets and I heard two women talking about me and how I wasn't good enough to be your lover." She cried. "That I am a monster and you are not supposed to be with me. I give you shame and …" I hugged her so she would stop. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Don't say another word… I want you to listen to me." I said, holding her tightly. "I don't want you to change. You are perfect and I love your cat ears and tail. Please don't do this again. I told you damn it that I hate seeing you hurt. I hate seeing you cry. I hate seeing you like this."

"I am sorry for making you mad Gaara." She cried.

"I am not mad at you. I am mad that those girls don't realize why I chose you." I said, pulling back and cupping her face. "Don't do this again Ashley."

"Okay…" She cried. I left her to fetch the First Aid Kit and came back to tend to her wounds. It was silent and she didn't want to look at me. I guess she thought I was mad at her. After tending to her wounds, she moved away from me. I let out a sigh and gave her space. It was silent at the house, too silent. I felt that I was again alone in my home. One of the reasons why I love Ashley is that she erased the silence with laughter and joy. She replaced then loneliness with happiness. I let out another sigh and made my way to the kitchen. I started cooking dinner and she was still in her room. I shouldn't have seen this coming. I thought her differences were accepted but now I know there are some people that need convincing. I then felt warm arms around my waist. I turned and found Ashley. "I am sorry…"

"I am sorry for yelling at you." I said. I turned off the stove and turned to her. She had bandages on her ears, cheek, and forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, it is going to heal soon." She said, smiling. "It takes a couple of seconds."

"I know but I don't like it when you get hurt even with your healing abilities." I said. She looked away from me with a frown. "Ashley, I know what you are going through. I had the same problem. After realizing my wrong, I wanted to fix. I started off apologizing fixing my bonds with Temari and Kankurou. They trusted me and it felt good to be trusted and to be loved. It took a long time for the village to accept after what I did. But I didn't give up. I tried my best to make them see me and love me of whom I am." I cupped her face. "Don't let those harsh words hurt you. Don't you dare give a damn about them…You are perfect and you are not a regrettable decision I made." I then took off the bandages and her wounds disappeared. She stopped crying and stared at me with confidence.

"If you didn't give up then I won't either. I am going to show them the real me." Ashley said.

"That's my girl." I said, smiling.

Oh yes, she didn't give up. She pushed herself in her studies by the help of Kankurou and also her training with Temari. I will sometimes come home and find her sleeping on the living sofa with books and scrolls around her. Within a year, she became a strong kunoichi of the Sand. "So do you think she is ready?" I asked. I was in my office with Temari and Kankurou.

"Yes she is. She is physically and mentally prepare for this." Temari answered. "She exceeded my expectations."

"She is also top of her class in the academy. She only stayed there in a short amount of time but she was still good." Kankurou added.

"But the Chunin Exams is in the Hidden Village of the Mist. Also, she has to do this on her own." I pointed out. I remember the Chunin Exam I participated in Konoha. I had to be in a team with my siblings and it was mandatory to be in a three man squad. But this Chunin Exam, you are on your own.

"Gaara, she is ready. She would make our village proud." Temari said, smiling.

"You should stop worrying about her." Kankurou said. "She will do fine."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to say yes to this." I said, letting out a sigh. "If you two believe that she is ready then I should at least have faith in you two plus Ashley." I then let out another sigh. "My dear kitty, what did I told you about eavesdropping?" Ashley's head popped out of the window and let out a giggle.

"Sorry Lord Kazekage, I just couldn't wait to hear your decision." Ashley said. She jumped through the window and dusted herself off. She then walked in front of my desk and bowed in front of me. "Lord Kazekage, I am ready for the Chunin Exams and I won't let you down and our village."

"Ashley, I know that you were patience with my overprotective behavior throughout the year. I know Temari trained you well and Kankurou helped you out with your schooling. You truly became a wonderful konoichi of the Sand." I said, smiling. "I know you would do well in the Chunin Exams. We will all leave within two days."

"THANK YOU GAARA!" She cheered, jumping over my desk and landing in my embrace. However, we ended up falling to the floor while she was hugging me. "Oh sorry…" Temari and Kankurou started laughing while I hugged her back. In no time, I joined in laughter. "So you really think I can do this."

"Yes, I know you can." I said.

All the selected Genin were getting ready for the journey. We only had one day for departure and I haven't seen Ashley for a while. Not only I was busy with the Chunin Exams paperwork, Ashley was busy putting in some extra training so we didn't see each other much. So I decided for this last day, we should relax and have some fun. I had some free time so I wanted to take Ashley out for ice cream. Ashley didn't dress up in her usual revealing attire. She ended up wearing a beautiful white dress that reached her knees. Her blue hair was decorated with white lilies and was hung perfectly down her back. This is the work of Temari. I can feel it.

"Are you ready?" I asked, hiding my blush.

"Yup." Ashley said happily. I grabbed her hand and walked through the streets of the Sand Village. Everyone was staring at us which I didn't care. I wanted everyone to know even the men that she is mine. "Gaara, why are we holding hands?"

"Do you want to hold hands?" I asked.

"Yup, but I thought you didn't want to." Ashley said "I tried before and you keep telling me that we shouldn't hold hands in public. You even told me to address you as Kazekage when you are in your office or with other officials."

"I am sorry for that. I am not used to being in a relationship." I explained.

"I understand. We are both newbie in this." Ashley said, smiling. " I still have a lot to learn."

"Ashley, where did you get the dress?" I asked.

"Well, when we were in the Leaf Village Big Sister bought me a ton of dresses." Ashley explained. "She told me I should try to wear them someday so I did." I knew this was the work of Temari.

"Ashley, you look very beautiful." I said, blushing.

"Really…" Ashley said, blushing also. "That really means a lot. I thought I wore it wrong." Then all of the sudden, a boy was in front of her. "Hmmm…"

"Hey sweetie, can we interest you to a sundae?" The boy asked.

Don't kill him… Calm down… I told myself, holding my anger in. I am the Kazekage and killing a stupid boy just because he is flirting with my lover seems bad but somehow makes sense. No it doesn't. I am just being overprotective. That's it.

"Sorry but I am already going to get one with my lover." Ashley replied, hugging my arm. I blushed when she called me lover. Yes, I consider her as my lover but I never called her that in public. "Well, it is nice to meet you but we have to go." She pulled me away happily

"Ashley…" I said, smiling. I wish I was like her. I wish I can blurt our relationship to other people with ease like her.

"I knew you were itchy to kill him so I have to pull you away." She said.

"Thanks for your concern." I said, grabbing her hand.

"You're welcome." Ashley said, giggling.

"So, we are almost there. Do you know what you want?" I asked.

"YEAH… I WANT VANILLA…" She cheered, skipping through the streets. She went ahead while I followed behind.

"What you do for love." I said, shaking my head. We walked to the ice cream parlor and bought ice cream cones. When Ashley got a hold of hers, she slowly licked it. I watched her lick her ice cream. Seeing her lick it gave me dirty thoughts. I tried to remove these thoughts off my head but I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Gaara, your ice cream is melting. You should start licking before things get messy." Ashley said. I nodded my head and licked my ice cream. "Gaara, thanks for the ice cream."

"Don't mention it." I said, walking beside her. Taking her for ice cream is one of my guilty pleasures. I just hope she doesn't get tired of ice cream. There was never a dull moment with her. She would always find a way to make me happy and that is what I love about her.


	6. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams

**Chapter Six: Chunin Exams**

The next day, we were off to the Hidden Village of the Mist. The Mizukage was waiting for us and well, she loves Ashley very much, too much. "Oh Ashley, you look so adorable." Mizukage said, hugging poor Ashley to death. "No wonder why Kakekage, keeps you locked up."

"Thank you Lovely… I guess…" She replied. I still think she needs to rethink her nickname for her. "But you do know that I am not here for a friendly visit. I am here for the Chunin Exams."

"Really? So you are one of the candidates from the Sand Village. This is very interesting." Mizukage said, smiling. "I wish you luck Ashley and remember do your best."

"I know, Lovely…" She said.

The first test of the Chunin Exams is the same as the one in the Konoha, a written test. Of what I gathered from the proctor, she was the only one that answered all her questions right. She didn't cheat. I guess I should thank Kankurou for pushing her in her studies. Then the second test is the obstacle course. There was a tall icy spiky tower with 20 flags in the top. Their goal was to climb up the tower to attain a flag however there were no stairways so they had to use their skills to reach the top. They were also given a clue about the test. The Kages and other officials can witness this and I was worried about my little kitty.

"I see that Ashley passed the first test." Tsuchikage said.

"That helpless cat has turned to be a fine kunoichi." Raikage said, letting out a chuckle.

"Let's see how much she has grown in the past months." Hokage said.

"I am looking forward to it." Mizukage said. The proctor blew his horn loudly and the second test was about to begin. All the ninjas jumped up the tower and swiftly made their way to the top. Ashley on the other hand stood at the ground, staring at the tower. "What is she doing?"

"You would see…" I said. Ashley used her jutsu to trap most of the ninjas to the tower. After all, she is an ice user. She then dashed upward. She was using her chakra to walk on the walls of the tower.

"So she is an ice user." Tsuchikage said.

"It is Ashley's bloodline trait before she was experimented on." I pointed out.

"Maybe she used to be a member of the Mist Village." Mizukage said.

"Yeah…" I said. I have never thought of that. She processes ice jutsu which it is common in the Hidden Mist Village. Maybe she used to live here before Orochimaru took her. She dashed up the tower until a male ninja blocked her path.

"Hey Kitty, let's play." He teased, blasting lightning towards her. She shielded herself with ice while he jumped in the air above her, to strike her. He pieced her chest. "Got you…"

"Not quite…" A voice said. Her body turned into a dummy with explosive tags.

"Oh shit…" He said. It was too late. The tags exploded and his unconscious body was falling swiftly towards the ground. She used her powers to create a slide and made him slid down to the ground.

"That was close…" She said, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Well, time to get that flag." She continued to race up the tower.

"She gained some humanity. That is a quality worth having." Mizukage teased. "She must have learned that from you Kazekage."

"I kept my word of looking after her and caring for her." I said.

"And you did a fine job doing so." Hokage praised.

She was almost close to the top until a large serpent appeared. "What the hell is that?" Ashley said, staring at the creature.

"Mizukage, is that creature part of the test?" I asked.

"Of course, he guards the flags. You have to get pass him if you want to get one." Mizukage said happily. All the other remaining ninjas attacked the serpent but their efforts were in vain, the beast was too powerful. Ashley shielded herself with ice when the serpent attacks her with his flaming breath.

 _He is too powerful… Wait the clue…_

 _Everyone who passed the first test was given a clue about the second test. I opened the scroll and there was something written on it. "Strength is not measured by power but it is measured by heart." That was the clue. Maybe, it has something to do with the serpent._

Ashley took a deep breath. "Here I go…" She said. While the other ninjas were busy attacking, she was walking towards the serpent. Some manage to get a flag while the Serpent was distracted but she didn't take that chance. She wanted to try her plan first. _I hope I am right about this._ She was a few inches in front of it. "Excuse me, may I have a flag please?"

"DID SHE JUST ASKED THAT BEAST FOR A FLAG?!" Tsuchikage screamed.

"She sure did… She is going to get herself killed." Raikage added.

The beast lowered his head towards her and puffed air through his nostrils towards her. She let out a giggle. "That tickles you know." Ashley said. She slowly reached out to him and when she touched his nose, she smoothed it gently. "You are such a sweetheart." He licked her and she giggled some more.

"You got to be kidding me." Kankurou said.

"I can't believe it." Shikamaru added.

"She is amazing. She tamed that serpent." Temari said. However, even when she tamed the beast, she didn't attain a flag. The other ninjas slipped away from the serpent while he was nuzzling Ashley. The second test was over and she wasn't in the top 20. She was disappointed but again, she was happy that she attained a friend. "Poor Ashley, she didn't make it."

"There is always next year but she put on a good show." Kankurou said. "She was amazing out there."

"She was." I said, smiling. Ashley was extraordinary. I was so proud of her.

The proctor brought the top 20 and was about to announce news about the third test. "Congratulations on getting the flag. You all did well…" The Proctor said. Ashley was leaving the arena. "Hey you, cat girl, where are you going?"

"I didn't get a flag." She replied. "So I am not in the top 20."

"You did get a flag cat girl." He said.

"What?" Ashley said. The Serpent that she befriended coiled around her and gave her a flag. "Is this for me?" The Serpent replied by nuzzling her cheek. "Oh thank you…"

"That is Gyro, he is my summoning beast. The whole part of this test is to see if you can find other ways of handling situations. Violence is not always the answer. The clue you were all given before this test, none of you even followed it except for this girl." He explained, scratching his head. "Strength is not measured by power but it is measured by heart that was your clue. We had so many ninjas falling into the desire of power and it became a poison to them. They turn away from their pride, loved ones and also themselves. That is why having a heart is important. We were taught not to put emotions into battle but it is our emotions that keep us going."

"YES, SHE IS STILL IN THIS!" Temari cheered, hugging Kankurou to death.

"Temari… can't breathe…" Kankurou said, grasping for air. "Shikamaru, help me."

"Sorry, it is too troublesome." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh.

"She is full of surprises…" Mizukage said. "I am so amazed that she tamed Gyro."

The third test was a tournament. Ashley breezed through the preliminaries and is now she in the semi-finals. She only has to beat one more ninja to get to the finals.

"The next battle is Ashley from the Sand Village and Hayate from the Cloud Village. The winner of this match would have a place in the finals." The proctor said. "Begin…"

"Hey Cat, I am going to win this." Hayate said, smiling. "So you better give up while you still can."

"Thanks for the warning but I think I would take my chances with you." She said, smiling back.

"Alright…" Hayate said. "I guess I have to kill you."

"Give it your best shot." Ashley said. He disappeared in front of her. She closed her eyes and stood there for a brief moment. _There…_ She threw an explosive tag into the ground and it exploded. His body turned to smoke. _Well, I can't blast him with explosives._ She charged towards him and punched through the smoke but she didn't hurt him.

"Is that all you got." Hayate said lowly. He lifted two fingers in front of her. A gust of smoke covered her and she coughed as smoke reached her lungs. "Come on Cat, I know that you can do better."

"You are so impatient." Ashley said, covering her mouth. _I am going to have a hard time fighting him. My weapons and taijutsu is useless._ She pulled out a kunai. _I am not going to lose here. I have come this far._ She charge towards him and threw the kunai towards him, it went right through him. The smoke raced towards her like it was a living thing. She swiftly ran away but she got caught by the leg. She was sealed with it and she couldn't move.

"I got you now. I was hoping to have a good match with you." Hayate said. "Your precious Kazekage will not be here to save you." He walked towards her but when he got closer, it was a clone. The clone turned into a huge explosive tag. It exploded into huge flames. Suddenly he felt a kunai on his neck, he turned and from her in his shield. "Not bad Cat…"

"You're not bad yourself." Ashley said, with a smile on her face.

"I am done playing games with you. It is time to end this." He said, creating something out of smoke. It was huge scythe. He swung towards her but she jumped to avoid it but smoke raced towards her as well. "There's no escape."

"Interesting…" She said, creating boxing gloves out of ice. She then covered her legs with ice as well. She battle through the smoke and she even used her ice to protect her from the sharp blows. _I can't even hurt him. I have to think of something and fast._ However, _his_ smoke caught her by the leg again and tossed her into the wall.

"Ashley is not doing so well." Hokage said. "She can't land a hit on that guy."

"COME ON ASHLEY! KICK HIS ASS ALREADY!" Temari screamed.

"She is having a hard time dodging that gust of smoke. It is faster than her powers." I said. I was worried. She has been brutally thrown around the arena but she kept on forcing herself to stand up. I endure watching her get hurt. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to stop the fight but I couldn't. This was her fight and just watching it gave me discomfort. But I believe in her so I must support her fight until end.

"Give up already…" Hayate said, looking at her evilly. "You can't win. You are getting your ass kicked and you can barely hit me. Come on Cat, give up already."

"I am not going to quit." Ashley said. "I made a promise to someone that I will never give and I am going to keep that promise." She then pulled out a scroll. She opened it and summoned a large metal hoop with spikes.

"You are just all talk. You are going to lose here." Hayate said, crossing his arms in front of her. She swiftly dashed behind him. _What the… how is she…_ He deflected the blade with his scythe. "You're very quick on your feet."

"Thanks…" She said. She used her ice jutsu to freeze the ground of the arena. _Speed is something he lacks so I am going to use that to my advantage._ She speedily ski through the ice and cut him from every direction. Even when his body can turn into smoke, it was being sliced viciously.

"This has gone too far." Hayate snapped, punching the ground. The icy skating rink that Ashley made turned into a mountain. "I gave you a chance to live but you refuse. What a naïve child."

"I must be a very naive little girl…" Ashley said. She jumped in the air and used her weapon as a board. She then used her powers to boost her way up on the icy mountain.

 _She's keeping up with my attacks…I have to destroy her before it's too late…_ Hayate lifted his blade in the air. "Smolder Tower…" A white bright circled around her and the smoke trapped her within the circle. She didn't struggle as she was swallowed by the smoke. He walked towards her and lifted his blade once more. "You're done Cat."

"Freezing Smolder Tower…" A voice said. Hayate was surrounded by a bright white light and he was trapped in smoke and was stabbed with ice. Ashley was standing in front of him with a smile. "Meow…" She put her blade away and punched the ice so hard that her fist drilled through the ice and smoke to punch him. Hayate was knocked out.

"The winner of this match is…"

"I give up…" Ashley announced.

"What?" The Proctor said. "What did you mean by that? You won?"

"I know I did but someone needs to fill his purpose." Ashley said, smiling. "So I quit and let Hayate take my place."

"ASHLEY, DON'T PULL A SHIKAMARU!" Temari screamed.

"What does that mean?" Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh.

"Then the winner of this match goes to Hayate." The proctor said.

Everyone roared with disappointment that Ashley quit the match even though she won but I was so proud of her. She walked to Hayate. "I guess you won…"

"Nope, you did…" Ashley said, smiling. "I withdraw from the match."

"Why?" He asked. "You beat me fair and square."

"I know but it is not always about winning." She said, using her chakra to heal him. "Besides, I overheard you talking to your teammates about winning this to show your father that your worth." His eyes widened as he heard that. "I already proved my worth now it is your turn."

"I hardly know you and you are giving me this chance." He said.

"Yup, so it is all yours buddy." She said, walking away from him.

"Hey Cat…" He said. She turned to him. "Thanks…" She let out a smile and continued on walking. _Kazekage, you are one lucky man._

She walked up to the balcony and Temari and Kankurou were the first to greet her. "Hey Ashley, you were great out there." Kankurou said, patting her head. She purred when his fingers ran through her hair.

"You were amazing. Even when you withdraw from the match, I am still proud of you." Temari said, hugging her.

"Batman… Big Sister, I have to thank both of you two. I have learned a lot from you two and you two were the reason why I made it this far." Ashley said, smiling. "I love you both." She hugged both of them and they returned the hug.

"Oh Ashley, we love you too." Temari said. I walked up to them and Ashley pulled away from the hug and bowed in front of me.

"Lord Kazekage, you are probably disappointed that I withdraw from the match and I want to say that I only did it because I felt I have already proven my worth. I always wanted to make you proud of me and please you. I know that giving up is not an option but I just wanted you to know that I have no regrets with my decision." She said.

"Ashley, you already has proven you're worthy a long time ago. You have shown power and great character in this Chunin Exam and I am very proud of you." I said, smiling. I was about to hug her until Mizukage stole her away from me.

"Oh Ashley, we should plan your wedding." Mizukage said, smiling. "It would be the wedding of the century."

"Wedding?" She said, giving her a baffled look. "Would there be ice cream?" I mentally face palm myself when I heard. I didn't even teach her about marriage and a wedding. She still has a lot to learn but I feel uneasy that I have to explain that subject to her.

"Of course…" Mizukage said.

"We should put it near winter because the Sand Village would be a little bit cooler." Kankurou said.

"Also, I know the perfect place." Temari said.

"I hope it is not an international wedding." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. "It is going to be such a drag."

"I didn't even propose to her and they are already planning our wedding." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Come on kid, lighten up. She is your lover after all." Tsuchikage teased.

"When are you going to pop the question to her?" Raikage asked.

"When the time comes then I would do so. I just have been with her for a year and I still have a lot to teach her." I said.

"Well, there is no rush." Hokage said.

"Yes there is no reason to rush." I said. I turned to Ashley and found her smiling with the others. It made me smile as well. "She is already mines."


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Cream with Love

**Chapter Seven: Ice Cream with Love**

Ashley became a Chunin after that and within a month, she became a Jonin. Her reputation grew and everyone was proud of the Kunoichi she made become. Soon after, she agreed to teach in the Sand Village Ninja Academy. She turned in her revealing ninja gear and put on a violet dress. Her blue hair was still hanging yet decorated with violet ribbons and her charm was forever around her neck. All the children love Ashley and amazingly she was pretty good with kids considering she never hang out with one.

"Alright children, today we will practice our clone jutsu…" Ashley said, smiling at her little students. "If you all perform the jutsu well, we will have a half day today."

"Ashley sensei you really mean it." A boy with spiky brown hair asked. "We are going to have a half day."

"Yes Hido, if you all can do it, I will let all of you go." She said.

"So you are really serious about this." Another boy asked. He had long black hair.

"Yes Riku, I am…"

"Oh this is so exciting." Another boy said. He had curly hair and a wide grin on his face.

"Oh Nagisa, I am happy you think that. You have five minutes to practice. I hope you are all prepared to put your game faces on." Ashley teased. "Now let us begin…"

"Yes sensei…" They all said. They all charged their chakra and worked diligently to get the jutsu down. She watched her students proud has they put their hearts on their assignment.

"I wish you all luck with all my heart." She said, smiling at her students. She walked to her desk and sat on the chair. _It is kind a strange that I am teaching a bunch of kids. Back then I couldn't even say a single word._ She let out a small giggle. _My life is changing and I am so happy that I got a chance for happiness._

"Ashley sensei, I think we all got it." Hido said, giving her a smile. "You want to see…"

"But you all just practice in 3 minutes." She said.

"Watch sensei…" Hido said, charging his chakra. All of students were charging their chakra. "Clone jutsu…" All of the students create a perfect clone of each other. "How's that sensei?"

"You were all amazing…" Ashley said, clapping for them. "I am so proud of all of you."

"So school is done for today right sensei." Hido said, jumping up and down.

"We can go home now?" Riku asked.

"You promised…" Nagisa said.

"Yes but we have homework." She said. Everyone complained. "I want you all to try to perform five clones. Someone who creates five clones will get a special award from me."

"Really…" Hido said, "What is it?"

"It's a surprise…" Ashley said, giving him a wink. "Well, class is dismissed everybody. Remember your homework and please go home safely. I want to see all your beautiful faces tomorrow."

"BYE ASHLEY SENSEI…" The students said, waving out the door.

"What a handful…" Ashley said, stacking papers on her desk. Then she found Hido, Riku, and Nagisa standing behind her. "Oh hello boys…"

"Here Ashley sensei, we saw these desert flowers and we wanted to give them to you." Riku said, giving her a flower.

"We wanted to give it to you earlier but we were too shy." Nagisa added, giving her another flower.

"I hope you like it." Hido said, smiling at her. He gave her a flower.

"They are lovely. Thank you boys, I love them so much." She said, giving them all a kiss on the forehead. "You three are such sweethearts."

"You're welcome, Ashley sensei…" They all said, smiling and blushing in front of her. "Well, goodbye Ashley sensei and see you tomorrow." They swiftly left the room as their body turned red. She let out a giggle and sniffed the flowers.

"It smells good…" Ashley said.

"Hello sensei…" A voice said, she turned and found me leaning on the door frame.

"Why are you here?" Ashley asked, walking towards him. "Are you supposes to be working at the office?"

"I can't pick up my lover from work." I teased, staring at her. "So what is with the flowers?"

"Oh, my students gave them to me. They are so sweet." Ashley said, blushing in front of me.

"You know that they have a crush on you." I said, letting out a sigh. Great, even kids have a thing for my kitty.

"Come on, you can't be jealous especially towards nine year old boys." She teased.

"Jealous? Me? Nothing of the sort…" I protested. "Anyway, I had some free time so do you want to go to the ice cream parlor and get something to eat?"

"Great, let me get my things." She said, walking to her desk and grabbing some paperwork and her bag. "Alright, let's go…" She planted a kiss on my cheek and grabbed my hand. We were off and she let out of a sigh. "I miss Big Sister. "

"I miss her too." I said. Temari and Shikamaru got married and she moved to Konoha. Their marriage has really strengthened the relationship between Konoha and the Sand Village. "How about you go and visit her, I know she would love that."

"Really? I get to visit her without you saying no and being overprotective." She said. Yes, I was still protective over her. I didn't want anyone to hurt her or take her away from me.

"Yes but only when Kankurou leaves to Konoha, He took over Temari's job."

"I knew there was a catch." She said, giggling. "So when do I get my ice cream?" She asked. I let out a chuckle and faced her.

"Well, there is that new ice cream parlor that you wanted me to take you." I said. "We can go there."

"You remember…"

"Of course I did…"

We left them and walked into the new Ice Cream Parlor. Kankurou told me that their ice cream is the best and Ashley was begging me to take her there someday. We walked in the parlor and took our seats. She was fascinated with the ice crystals hanging on top of the ceiling.

"Gaara, you know what Lovely and the others are saying about marriage. I read about marriage but I really can't understand it." Ashley said. "It is very confusing."

"Okay, what is confusing you?" I asked.

"Marriage is a union of two lovers and they vow to love each other until death but then there is divorce which can break that vow." Ashley pointed out. "Marriage to me is a big step and also a scary one. What happened if I marry someone and then he wants a divorce? I don't want to have a divorce."

"Not all marriages end with a divorce." I said. "I agree it is very scary but it is a risk people are willing to take." Then a waiter came over to our table with a huge banana split with vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, whip cream, peanuts and a cherry on top.

"Wow, I didn't order this." Ashley said, staring at the delicious treat with awe.

"I did." I said, smiling. "You keep telling me that you wanted to come here and I told you that we will someday."

"Thanks Gaara, you are the best." Ashley said, grabbing her spoon and digging it into the ice cream. When she took a bite, she noticed something hard in her mouth. She took it out and she found a golden band ring with a sapphire and ruby twirling together and forming a rose. "Gaara, what is this?"

"Ashley, when I first met you I told myself why I carried you in my room? Why do I care? I had an urge to help you and I don't know why. I remember how I couldn't stop looking into eyes. They are very beautiful and if I could, I can stare at them all day and night. As we got closer, you reminded me of me when I was alone. Someone saved me from loneliness."

"You mean Whiskers?"

"Yes, Naruto saved me and gave me a new path to follow. But I realize I am still alone in this path." I said. "I have my family, my people, my friends but I have this emptiness in my heart and at first I didn't care about it. I thought I had everything until I met you." I stood up from my seat and walked to her side. I grabbed the ring and kneeled in front of her. "I fell in love with you and I can't see my life without you in it. Ashley, would you take this risk with me? Would you be my wife?" She started crying and smiling at the same time.

"Yes… Yes…." She said happily. I put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. "I would love to take this risk with you. I love you Gaara."

"I love you too." I said, pulling back from the hug and capturing her lips.

So there you have it. That is how I ended up with my gorgeous wife. Peace still consumed our world which I was happy because I found my peace and I don't want to lose it.

"Gaara, come on and dance with me." Ashley said, walking towards me. I was still by the bar, staring at everyone celebrating and having fun. "It is our wedding reception after all so we have to party."

"You know very well that I don't like parties." I said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor. It was slow music and I gave in to my wife's plead. She wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands rest on her hips.

"So Kazekage, how is life so far?" She asked. I kissed her forehead while she giggled.

"I think I am going to enjoy it." I replied. She moved towards my lips and sealed it with hers. "How is life so far, wife of the Kazekage?"

"I think I am going to enjoy it too." Ashley said, smiling. We danced the whole night long.


	8. Chapter 8: A Wife's Fear

**Chapter Eight: A Wife's Fear**

It has been two years since we were married. The title of Kagekaze's wife didn't change my little kitty. She was still the same old Ashley. It just time change the way we live now. She retired as a teacher and became the head of the Intelligence Agency in the Sand Village. It suits her since she memorizes everything she sees and reads. The children were sad to watch her leave but they visit our home once and awhile. Ever since Temari lived in Konoha with her husband Shikamaru, Ashley would go and visit her with Kankurou. But throughout the years, I manage to let her go on her own. She is a strong woman so I let her do as she pleases. She loves to go visit Temari because of her son, Shikadai. She is proud to be an Aunt just like I am proud to be an Uncle.

Ashley was walking through the streets of Konoha and found Sarada Uchiha. She walked up to her and let out a smile. "Hi Midnight…"

"Oh hi Kitty…" Sarada said, smiling. "Are you here for a visit?"

"Yup… I am here for a visit Sasuke." Ashley said. "I want to visit my nephew. He is so adorable."

"Shikadai is watching some clouds at the open meadow with his father. We were supposed to play today but he is having a daddy moment." Sarada said.

"Thanks for the heads up." She said.

"Hey Ashley, Mama told me that you knew my father." Sarada said. "What is he like?"

"He is a strong and cold man but he has a heart. Your mother's love saved him from a life of despair and loneliness. I know that you haven't met him yet but I know that he will someday."

"I know, Mama tells me that all the time." Sarada said, letting out a frown. "I just wish I met him."

"You will." Ashley said.

"And he is going to love you even more." Sakura said, walking towards them. "Oh hi Ashley, you are here to see Temari."

"Yes, how is work in the hospital?" She asked.

"Oh it is keeping me busy." Sakura replied. "I just came from my shift. I usually finish around 3."

"Oh no, it is 3 already. I am late." Ashley said.

"Well, come by my place after. There is a lot I want to talk about with you." Sakura said.

"I will…" Ashley said. "Well, goodbye girls…"

"Goodbye…" They said.

 _Loser may be away from his family but the love they have for him is strong. His daughter is so beautiful._ Ashley thought. She continued on walking through the streets. _Big Sister and Pineapple head also has a family._ She let out a sigh. "They are so lucky."

"HEY BLUE!" A voice screamed. She turned and found the new Hokage of Konoha.

"Oh hi Whiskers, what's up?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing much…" Naruto said, smiling. "Are you here to visit Temari?"

"Yup, also I wanted to see my little Shika." She said.

"You know, you can make your own babies." Naruto teased, poking her cheeks. She blushed when he said that. "Come on Ashley, you and Gaara are happily married and you never thought of having kids of your own. You two must have done it a thousand of times."

"Done what?" She asked.

"You know very well what I mean Blue." He teased. "You and Gaara having hardcore sex at the Sand Village, it must be hard for him to keep his hands off of you."

"Naruto, you are making my little sister uncomfortable." Temari said, walking towards them.

"Come on Temari, you know I was only teasing." Naruto said, smiling.

"Hi Big Sister…" Ashley said, hugging her. "I am so happy that you are here."

"Hi Ashley, I guess you are here to visit me." Temari said, hugging her back. "I hope the Hokage is not giving you any trouble."

"No, Gaara told me he can be a nosy bastard but you got to love him." Ashley said, smiling. "He said I have to respect him even when he is a knucklehead."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Naruto snapped.

"Well, come on Ashley. Shikadai heard you were coming and he is waiting for you. He is always excited about your visits." Temari said. "However, he tends to hold in his excitement like his father."

"I know…" Ashley said. "Well goodbye Whiskers."

"Hey, we are not finish yet." Naruto said. "Tell me more. I want to know what Gaara thinks about me."

"Stop harassing my little sister." Temari snapped.

"Sheesh Temari, I was only kidding." Naruto said.

"Bye Whiskers…" Ashley said, walking away with her sister.

"Bye Blue…" Naruto said, waving goodbye.

The two women walked side by side to the Nara Resident. "Ashley, is there something wrong? You haven't spoken a word." Temari asked, grabbing her hand. "Did Naruto say something mean to you? I am going to kick his ass if he did."

"No, please don't hurt him." Ashley said. "Temari…"

"You used my real name. This must be serious." Temari said, pulling her to living room and making her sit on the sofa.

"Remember I told you that I was reborn by Orochimaru." Ashley said.

"Yes…"

"I fear that even when I was resurrected, I can't have a family like you and Shikamaru." Ashley said, shaking. "Gaara is going to leave me for sure. He is going to ask for a divorce because I can't have a child, have his child." She then started to cry. "I am the worse wife ever."

"Oh Ashley, he is not going to ask for a divorce. He loves you so much." Temari said, pulling her into a hug. Ashley was crying as she hugged her sister tightly. "Look, even if you can't produce a child he would always be with you. He loves you so much and I know he would never leave you."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes my little sister." Temari said. "You have nothing to fear."

"Hey Mom, we are home." A little boy said. He had black hair pinned up into a spiky ponytail and emerald eyes. "Aunt Ashley, you are really here."

"Shikadai, is that any way to greet your Aunt?" Temari scolded.

"Oh Shika, you grow handsomer every day." Ashley said, smiling at him.

"So Aunt Ashley, can we play some Shoji please?" Shikadai said, letting out a smile. "I love playing with you. You are full of surprises and besides dad you are the only one that can beat me."

"I would love that." Ashley said.

Later that day, Ashley returned from her visit and walked in her home. "Maybe Temari is right, I am overreacting." She said, letting out a sigh. "Well, Gaara is not back from work so I guess I have time to cook." She went upstairs to their bedroom and took off her ninja outfit. She then put on a fitted tank top that reached to her upper knees. She then walked back downstairs to the kitchen. "Hmmm… I wonder what is in the fridge." She opened the refrigerator and found a bag of chicken thighs, sausages, veggies and other things you can possibly find in the fridge. "I guess fried chicken is on the menu."

I was so tired from all the work in the office. I walked in my home and let out a sigh of relief. "Ashley, I'm home…" I said. There was no reply but I smell something good and it was coming from the kitchen. I walked in and found dinner was ready and set on the table. Fried chicken, mash potatoes, green salad and some chocolate cake was all on the table. But where was my wife? I looked in the living room and found her sleeping on the couch. I kneeled towards her and kissed her on the lips. "Ashley. I'm home…" Her eyes flutter open and she smiled.

"Oh welcome back." Ashley said. "Did you eat?"

"No, did you?" I asked.

"No, I was waiting on you." Ashley said. "But I wasn't sure it was a good idea to make a lot of food. I think I made too much."

"Actually, it was a good idea. I haven't eaten since breakfast." I said, scooping her off the coach and carrying her to the dining table. She giggled and rested her head on my chest. "Ashley, how was your visit to Konoha?"

"It was okay."

"Okay?" I said. "Did something happen?"

"I lost to Shika in Shogi. He is getting better every time we play." She pouted. I chuckled as I sat on my seat while she was sitting on my laps.

"Don't tell me that my wife is a sore loser." I teased.

"No, I am just disappointed that I lost but he told me that I was getting harder to beat which I feel a little bit better." Ashley explained. "I didn't know what to make. I hope you are okay with the menu."

"Ashley, anything you make is okay with me." I said. She then let out a frown. Her cat ears sunk down with her expression. "Ashley, is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing my love, nothing at all…" She said, smiling. I let out a sigh and cupped her face.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" I asked. She started crying and it hurt me. It has been a long time that I have seen her cry and now she is crying in front of me. I hugged her and ran my fingers through her long blue hair. "Please tell me what is wrong?"

"You hate me…" She cried.

"Why would I hate you?" I said.

"Because I can't… I can't give you an heir… I can't give you a child." She cried. "We have tried having a child and so far we haven't had any luck. It is all because of me. You are going to leave me. You are going to leave me because I can't…"

"Oh Ashley…" I interrupted, making her face me and kissing her forehead. "I would never stop loving you. I would never leave you. Child or no child, I would always be with you. I made a promise to you that I would always be with you forever and I am not planning on breaking that promise."

"So you don't hate me?" She asked. I wiped her tears and let out a smile.

"I would never hate you." I said, smoothing her bottom lip with my thumb. "I love you so damn much." I kissed her passionately and oh, I love her kisses. It makes me want more of her. I restrain myself and pulled back from the kiss. "So let's eat…"

"I think I am hungry beyond food." She teased.

"Well, let's have dessert before the main course." I said, carrying her once more and taking her to our bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9: A Duty of a Husband

**Chapter Nine: A Duty of a Husband**

It has been a month after Ashley's confession about her fears. Like me, she fears of being alone again. Loneliness can be very dreadful. I should know, I been through it half my life. But thanks to Naruto and my family, I manage to give life a second chance and pull myself away from loneliness. Now I am the Kazekage , a man that is loved endlessly by his people and a husband that he entrusted his heart to one woman, his soul mate and wife.

Ashley got over that fear but I feel that she desire to have a child. She always plays Shogi with Shikadai and pulls pranks on Naruto with Boruto, Naruto's son. She even read books with Sarada. She hangs out with them to fill in the gap of not having a child.

We tried countless times but nothing happen and she would always fall into a depressing state and blames herself for not being pregnant. I love my wife, I really do. I just wish, oh if there is a God, that my wife would be happy, completely happy. My thoughts were disturbed when Kankurou burst into my office with a worry look on his face.

"Gaara…" Kankurou panted, breathing heavily. "Ashley… fainted… She is in the hospital…"

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Without hesitation, I raced out my office. I needed to see her. I needed to see my wife.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" He screamed, following behind me. "I can't get a break here."

"What happened?" I said. I was worried. Ashley has never been sent to the hospital due to her healing abilities. Is she okay? Is she seriously hurt? I was worried out my mind.

"She was interrogating a criminal that was attacked her yesterday and she was scanning through his mind for information." Kankurou said. "Everything was going well and she got the information she need. She was heading to her office until she collapsed unconscious. I carried her to the hospital."

"That doesn't sound good at all." I said. I made it to the hospital and the nurse rushed to my side. "Is my wife alright?"

"She is fine Lord Kazekage, she just collapsed from exhaustion. Please, let me take you to her" The nurse said, leading the way. I was shaking like a leaf. I was so worried that is driving me mad. "She is in her but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"I think it is best for her to tell you." The nurse said. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Lady Ashley, your husband and brother are here for you." I walked in the room with Kankurou and found her on the bed. Her blue long hair wildly lay on the bed and her beautiful eyes I love so much was devoured my paleness. "I would leave you three alone."

"Ashley, are you alright?" I asked, sitting by her side and grabbing her hand.

"I am fine my love." She said, smiling. "How are my fellow operatives?"

"They are fine. They are just worried about you. Some of them were crying when they saw you collapsed." Kankurou explained.

"Oh dear… I made a mess of things didn't I?" She said. "I have to see them tomorrow."

"You are not fit to work." Kankurou said. "The Head of the Intelligence Agency will be on leave."

"I guess a few days off doesn't sound that bad." She said. She turned to me and smiled. "My love, you can stop worrying now. I am fine." She gripped my hand tightly. "I am fine. Nothing critical…"

"Ashley, the nurse said there is something wrong with you. What is it?" I asked. "Tell me everything. Don't you dare keep it all a secret… Please…"

"Oh my love, I would never keep secrets from you." Ashley said, cupping my face. She took a deep breath. "My love, I am pregnant." She was smiling and blushing at the same time. "You are going to be a father. I have been pregnant for a month now and I just found out today after I awoken from my faint incident." I blinked a couple of times when I heard that. I didn't know what to say. She was pregnant with a child, my child. "We have tried so many times and finally, I am pregnant. I am so happy."

"Congratulations you two…" Kankurou said, smiling. "I am going to have another nephew or have my first niece."

"So you are really pregnant?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I am. Aren't you happy?" She asked, giving me a worried look. I then pulled her to a hug.

"Oh Ashley, you have no idea how happy I am." I said. "I am going to be a father."

"Well, I am going to send word to Temari." Kankurou said.

"Oh please do. And Batman, I want you to be the god father of our child." Ashley said, smiling. "It would mean the world to me."

"Really?" Kankurou said.

"That is actually a good idea." I said. "You would make an excellent god father."

"Then I can't wait to see the little minx." Kankurou said, walking out the room. I placed my hand on her stomach and smoothed it.

"I can't believe it. We are going to have a child." I said. "We are going to be parents."

"I am happy." She said, smiling.

"Same here my love..." I said, kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to meet him or her."

Temari was so overjoyed with the news that she swiftly came to visit us. Yes, she dragged Shikamaru and Shikadai as well. Like father and son, they were both not motivated with the trip.

"Oh Ashley, I am so excited and happy for you." Temari said, grabbing her hand. "I am going to be an Aunt. I can't wait."

"Oh Big sister, I am only a month pregnant. I have eight more months to go. Well I think…" Ashley said.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"I am an enhanced experiment and it is a miracle that I am pregnant." Ashley said.

"Oh Ashley, you worry too much." Temari said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"So Aunt Ashley, does that mean you won't come and visit me at Konoha anymore." Shikadai asked.

"Oh Shika, you can visit me instead and also I have a job for you." Ashley said, patting his head. "You are going to have a cousin and I want you to be like an older brother to him or her. I know you would do a great job."

"I can teach my cousin Shoji." Shikadai said.

"You are the master in Shoji. I would be proud for you to teach your new cousin." Ashley said, giggling.

"I just hope you don't get all lazy like your father." Temari pointed out, letting out a sigh.

I was in the kitchen with Shikamaru. It was a silent moment for both of us. It is not like we don't get along, it is just we are both not very talkative people. We were both sipping on coffee. "Hey Gaara, since it is a month that Ashley is pregnant has she showed any signs of it."

"You mean like mood swings?" I asked. I guess these are not one of those times that we stay silent.

"Yeah…"

"To be honest, no she hasn't. She is the same old Ashley except she is very pale." I answered. "She hardly eats and it is hard for her to get out of bed."

"So she doesn't turn into a psycho." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. "I guess you are lucky. When Temari was a month pregnant, her mood swings were driving me crazy. Then she gets hungry at the middle of the night so I have to walk around the village, looking for a store that is open." He then let out a small smile when he took a glimpse of Temari. "But even if it was too troublesome, I do it for her because I love her."

"I am just happy that we are having a child. It is what we always wanted." I said.

"I am happy for both of you. After seeing how she is with Shikadai, I know she would make a great mother." Shikamaru agreed. "So did you guys decided on any names?"

"Well I don't know. I just found out two days ago. We haven't discussed anything about names." I said. "I am kind a worried about her. She is growing weaker by the day."

"You can always ask Sakura to look at her." Shikamaru suggested. "I am kind a worried about Ashley as well. Her chakra is very low as usual."

"So I am not the only one that senses it." I said.

"Give a week and if she is getting worse, send a message to Naruto and request for Sakura Uchiha. He would definitely say yes." Shikamaru said.

"Alright…" I said.

Three days as passed, Ashley was too weak to get out of bed so I decided to resign her from her teaching job. She wasn't pleased with my decision but she was too weak to argue. She didn't want to eat and slept a lot. I had Kankurou watch over her when I am at the office. I rush through my work in order to leave work early. It is my job to be there for my wife and it was getting difficult balancing my work life and my family. I would come home and she would still be at the same place that I left her, sound asleep.

"She is not looking so good." Kankurou said. "She doesn't want to eat and I had to carry her to the bathroom for her to take a shower and use the toilet."

"And her chakra is getting weaker." I said. I sat on the bed and smooth her cheek. "Kankurou, I can't wait a week. Send a letter to the Hokage."

"What for?" Kankurou asked.

"I need to request Sakura Uchiha to check up on Ashley." I answered.

"I'm on it." Kankurou said, leaving the room. I kissed my wife on the forehead and tried to hold back my tears. I was losing it. I haven't been this scared since I lost Uncle Yashamaru. I am so scared that I might lose her.

"I promise that you are going to be okay." I said, grabbing her hand. "I promise."

"I know I will…" She said. I looked up to her and found her pale beautiful eyes open. "Because I have you…"

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel very weak. I have never felt this way before." She replied. "I guess this is pregnancy."

"Yes but just to make sure, I requested Sakura to check up on you." I said.

"So Pinky is coming to visit me. I can't wait." Ashley said, smiling. "So are you done with work?"

"Yes, I wanted to be by your side." I replied.

"I am happy. I get to see you more often. Please rest with me." She said. I lie on my side of the bed and let her rest in my embrace. "Gaara..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"What was your mother like?" She said. I stared at her for a brief moment trying to figure out what to tell her.

"I honestly don't know. She died giving birth to me." I said. "Of what I learned from Temari and Kankurous, she was kind woman who loves helping others." I then stroke her hair. "But even when I don't know her, I can feel her love when the sand protects me. She is with me and would always be with me even in death."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." She said. "I wonder if she will like me."

"She won't like you. She would love you." I said.

"Gaara, what is the name of your mother?" She asked.

"Kakura…" I replied.

"It is a beautiful name." She said, cuddling me.


End file.
